Heterochromia
by TheVocamon
Summary: AU In which one of your eyes matches one of your soul mate's. BirthRate


As far back as he could remember, Birthday had noticed the whole "eye-color" thing. Yeah, he got a lot of weird looks from other people, but hey, that's to be expected when you're the only kid in school with two of the same colored eyes. But it never legitimately bothered him; until now, that is.

Sitting in the back of his health class, Birthday's mouth hung open in shock. The class had just started the reproductive health unit, and low and behold, it turns out the very common heterochromia actually held some significance. Scratch that. It held a lot of fucking significance. As it turns out, you and your soul mate have two different colored irises; one of which corresponds with the actual eye color of each person. When the two people meet, the eye color significant to their, well, significant other, reverts back to their own eye color. This leads us to our current situation.

"Dude, Ratio!" Birthday whispered to his best friend, who was seated beside him, attempting to listen.

"What?" Ratio whispered back.

"Do you remember when my eye color changed?" Birthday muttered to Ratio under his breath, continuing; "or like, if it happened around anyone we knew when we were really little? Because all I remember is having the same colored eyes." Birthday glanced over at his friend, who shook his head in response, as if trying to keep the noise level down, as to not catch the attention of the teacher.

"Damn." Birthday slid down into his chair, more than a little pissed about the whole "missing soul mate" deal. As he grumbled to himself, and idea began to form inside his head, and Birthday discreetly pulled out his phone.

Pulling up the contact labelled as "mom", Birthday sent a quick message.

_Do you have any close-up of pictures of me as an infant?_

About five minutes later, the phone in Birthday's pocket buzzed, indicating a response. It contained a picture and a message reading

_Of course, dear!_

Birthday studied the picture. It was of a newborn baby, a whisp of blonde hair sat fluffily atop the almost bald head. But, that wasn't why Birthday wanted the picture. Suspiciously staring down into his crotch, Birthday noticed the slight difference in color on the dim light of his phone screen. One eye was his current eye color, a bluish-purple, but staring back at him from the other iris was a familiar deep blue. And Birthday would sure as hell know that color anywhere.

"What the hell" Birthday's head snapped around towards Ratio, arm quickly reaching to snatch at the black eye patch Ratio never removed. Before Ratio could realize what Birthday was doing, the eye patch was snagged off of his face. A rather frantic Birthday held the picture on his phone screen next to Ratio's eyes and was quickly looking back and forth between the his old blue eye and Ratio's homochromic blue eyes.

"Shit." Was the only thing that left Ratio's mouth and his eyes widened in realization and then snapped shut.

"Dude did you know?" Birthday gasped, watching as Ratio hesitantly nodded his head, "Why didn't you say something?!"

"Birthday, you're making a scene." Ratio muttered, snapping Birthday out of it while glancing nervously at the teacher and their gaping classmates.

Birthday slumped back down into his seat, still gaping at Ratio and quite obviously in shock, while the students slowly turned back around. The teacher shook her head in slight annoyance while muttering something about "Every time I teach the damned lesson". Birthday was completely zoned out the rest of class.

_Well shit. _

Were the first words that came to mind after the whole ordeal had settled back down, and class had continued on as usual. Of course Ratio had known. He had known since they were twelve years old. He had asked his mother why it was that all of the other kids had two different colored irises, while he and Birthday had two of the same colored eyes. And of course she told him. Ratio had always been very smart. Had she not explained it then, he would've done his own research and found out anyways. So Ratio kept his newfound knowledge to himself and hid his right eye with an eye patch. _He was bound to find out eventually. _Ratio sighed. He just hoped Birthday would be okay with all of this. _With him._ Those frets that had worried Ratio for so long plagued him until the end of class.

The bell rang, signalling the end of class, as well as the day, and Birthday was still staring off into space. Most of the other students were finally gone when Ratio finally tapped Birthday's forehead.

"Birthday, that was the bell."

"Huh?" Birthday said dumbly, jolting out of his stupor.

"It's the end of the day. Time to go home." Ratio spoke gently.

The two made their way out of the classroom. As soon as they were away from prying eyes, Birthday stopped and turned towards Ratio, not quite meeting his gaze.

"Ratio… Why didn't you tell me?" He looked up into Ratio's eyes. Ratio sighed and ran his fingers through his usually immaculate hair.

"I wasn't sure how you would respond to be completely honest. I was scared, Birthday. I still am." Ratio admitted, looking a bit tired.

"You idiot." Birthday muttered, yanking Ratio down by his tie to kiss him dead center on the lips. As he began to let go, Ratio pulled him back; one hand pressed against Birthday's back and the other on the back of his head.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this?" Ratio's breath whispered against Birthday's lips.

Birthday stood back, crossing his arms.

"Oh _come on, _Ratio. You're the one who's been hiding the fact that we're meant to be together! Here I've been thinking for the past couple of years that you were going to end up with some girl and leave me all alone!" Birthday loudly complained.

"Well there's no need to worry about that." Ratio muttered, a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. Birthday simply grinned and grabbed his hand as they walked home together.

"You know I love you, right?" Ratio asked, almost under his breath. Birthday grinned and turned, pecking the side of his mouth.

"Of course, Ratio-chan!"


End file.
